


A Bit of Rough

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Community: slashababy, Double Penetration, Gift Fic, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Orlando love each other very much, but sometimes they still fancy a bit of rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azwewish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=azwewish).



After two months of sleeping together, Dom and Orlando gave up and Dom moved in with Orlando. Oh, they laughed it off by saying it was easier, that this way one or the other didn't have to stagger home after a hard night, but their friends knew differently and so did they when all was said and done.

They suited each other, anyone could see that. On the surface, they were both a lot alike, both energetic, fun loving, and never seemed to take anything seriously. What only a few people -- primarily Billy and Viggo -- saw was that they moved around each other in an almost cyclical way. Dom was able to coax Orlando out of the fits of listless boredom that struck him, times when it seemed that indulging in something insanely dangerous was the only way to feel alive. Sometimes Dom went along with it, jumping off bridges or out of airplanes with Orli even though he wasn't all that wild about falling. Other times he just pounced and distracted Orli with playful and athletic sex until Orli forgot all about being bored.

Orlando was just as good at gently easing Dom out of the black moods that took him. When Dom was convinced life was total crap, that _he_ was total crap, Orlando would drag him off to the shops, where he'd throw increasingly strange outfits together all while making acid commentary on the state of men's fashion. Or he'd go to his knees in their bedroom, surrendering himself in an almost egotistical way, somehow managing without words to say "guys who are total crap don't get _this_ from _me._"

So yes, things were really pretty good. They had the occasional argument, but people in love do that and anyway, it led to great makeup sex. There was only one thing....

* * *

"What about Wenham?"

"Straight and if not, looking for the same thing we are."

"Viggo?"

"You know better than that; it'd ruin our friendship. Plus ... Miranda would try to kill us and I've seen that woman fight."

"Bernard."

"You're fucking daft."

"What? He's not half bad looking for an older bloke."

"Quit taking the piss, I can tell you have someone in mind."

"Urban."

"Oh yeah...."

"I take it you agree?"

"Fuck, yes."

* * *

"Why's Orlando been looking at me like that all day?" Karl asked Viggo as they sat out on the stone ledge in front of the Golden Hall. The wind whipped their wigs around something fierce, but there was something exhilarating about it, something that made them both feel clean and alert.

"You really don't know?" Viggo asked, looking at Karl in surprise. Sighing when Karl shook his head, Viggo explained. "I think they want to take you to bed. Well, unless you don't make it past the living room couch."

"They?" Karl frowned. "Wait, you mean Orli and Dom want to have sex with me?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Viggo asked, looking a little puzzled.

"It's not something I'm used to hearing in such a matter of fact way," Karl replied rather dryly.

"Saves beating around the bush," Viggo said, shrugging a little. "Orlando will drop a bunch of increasingly obvious hints over the next few days, and at some point he and Dom will take you out to the pub and try to get you drunk so they can quiz you on your sexual preferences, and by the time that happens people will be making book."

"And here you are, taking all the romance out of it."

"I have nothing against slow build up," Viggo said, gazing across the busy set until he caught sight of Miranda. He smiled and turned back to Karl. "Problem is, these children wouldn't know how to be subtle if their lives depended on it."

"Can we get back to Orlando and Dom wanting me?" Karl asked, trying not to sound too impatient. "Is this like some weird game they play?"

"Depends on your definition of game," Viggo began. Before he could continue, they heard their names being called and a couple of flustered looking make-up artists came running up to fuss with their wigs.

Pete kept them busy all day, and by the time they were all slumped in the cars on the way out, all Karl wanted to do was have a long hot shower, cram some food down and fall in a heap before passing out. It wasn't that easy, or rather it was, until he'd done the falling in a heap bit, at which point his imagination woke up.

He'd never considered either Orlando or Dom as a possible ... partner? Playmate? Fuck-buddy? Lover? Whatever term was correct, they had both been so obviously together that it never occurred to him, new to the shoot as he was, that they saw people outside their relationship. And now, considering both of them.... Karl gave up and reached for his cock.

Orlando's appeal was fairly obvious and he spent several minutes cataloging the young man's charms -- the sculpted cheek bones, the warm brown eyes, the loose limbed grace that translated so easily into Legolas' flowing movements, the ready and slightly quirky smile -- as he slowly jerked off, wanting to prolong the experience as long as he could.

Dom's charms -- the cocky grin, the oddly asymmetrical features, the huge amount of energy, the obvious fact that he found everything interesting, the ear to ear grin -- weren't as obvious as Orlando's, and yet Dom was an amazingly appealing guy. Karl's hand started moving faster as he wondered what it would be like to be in bed with the two of them.

_ Which one of them bottoms or do they trade off? Will they expect me to top or bottom? Or both, with me in the middle, one of them fucking me into the other? Or fucking me into the other one's mouth? Are they at all kinky? Will Orlando let me tie him to the bed and...._ With a muffled grunt, Karl came to the mental image of himself fucking a tied up Orlando under Dom's cool blue-grey gaze.

* * *

"You told him?" Orlando said, frowning. "You cunt."

"He noticed you looking at him," Viggo said with a slight smile.

"He was supposed to notice!"

"Well, then, I didn't give anything away, did I?" Viggo shrugged. "Just do me a favor, Orlando."

When Viggo actually called him Orlando in just that tone of voice, Orlando tended to listen. "What's the favor?"

"Wait until we're done here, please," Viggo said. "You two come on pretty strong and we don't have a lot of time on this particular set."

"Viggo," Orlando replied, equally seriously, "have Dom and I ever let this thing of ours get in the way of the movie? Give us some fucking credit, please."

"I'm sorry," Viggo said, accepting the rebuke with a slight dip of his head. "You two are enthusiastic but not foolish."

"Foolish would be trying to get you in bed with us," Orlando said, leaning forward to brush a kiss over Viggo's lips. "As much as we'd all enjoy it."

"You have a high opinion of yourself, prissy Elf."

"No higher than my opinion of you, filthy Human."

* * *

"I understand you and Dom want to fuck me," Karl said to Orlando. He was more than a little disappointed when Orlando just smiled.

"Doesn't have to be us fucking you," Orlando said easily as he smoothed a lock of blonde hair over his shoulder. "We just thought you might like to be a bit of rough for us."

"Just like that."

"Well, now that a certain," Orlando looked at Viggo who was standing on the other side of the hillock they were standing on and yelled loud enough for half the crew to hear, " CUNTING BASTARD let the cat out of the bag, there's no need to be coy."

"You see," Dom said from right behind Karl -- and when had he appeared on the scene? "While we are not exactly limp wristed, shirt lifting, hairdressers, we are a Hobbit and an Elf. And you are a damn good looking, manly Man. It only makes sense, doesn't it Orli?"

"Absolutely, Dom."

"Pretty sure of yourselves, aren't you?" Karl asked, but any real snark he might have wanted to imply was lost as he caught sight of the two of them smiling at each other. And now he knew why they'd assumed -- hell, why Viggo'd assumed -- he'd go for it. He was being asked to be a part of something. Something that was more than just two good looking horny guys wanting a fun shag. _Not that there's anything wrong with that,_ Karl thought. He didn't have any real use for jealousy and had never been the monogamous type. _But this is more. They really love each other and they want to share some of that with me._

"Sure of each other," Dom said, his gaze level and serious. "We won't push, you know. Say no and we'll buy you a round at the pub, kick your arse at pool, and go on like mates. We like you, Karl, and we've no interest in that changing."

"I won't say no," Karl said, looking at both of them in turn, his expression as serious as Dom's. And then he smiled and crossed his arms across his chest, knowing that his armour made him look damn imposing. "Nothing like a nice bit of rough to spice things up, yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Orlando said, licking his lips. "Fuck yeah." He suddenly frowned. "But not here. Not while we're doing Edoras." When Karl shot him a questioning glance, Orlando smiled a little wistfully. "We're too tight for time. But when we're done here, Pete's promised us a weekend. Can you survive a weekend with us, Karl?"

"That's not the question," Karl said. "The question we need to ask is ... can you survive a weekend of me?"

* * *

As much as Karl enjoyed his job -- the best job ever, in his opinion -- the Edoras shoot seemed to go on just about a half a day too long. The wind turned cold in the middle of their last afternoon, and the horses got a little fractious, and he was pretty sure he flubbed the "oaths you have taken" line about five hundred times.

In reality it was only about three times and Pete seemed pretty understanding, even when Karl got exactly the right delivery and the wind whipped a banner right into his face. It stung, of course, but Karl just handed it over to someone with a smile and waited for Pete to get the scene set up again.

It helped seeing both Dom and Orli watching him. In the confusion of horses and extras and the never ending wind Karl couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Dom smile at him a few times before Pete was finally pleased with the scene.

And then things just got needlessly stretched out. In spite of the wind which had plagued them so, Edoras had been a truly beautiful site and most of the cast and crew wanted to roam around a little more before they left.

As Karl nuzzled his horse once more before allowing the handlers to take him off to the trailer, a quiet voice spoke from right behind him. "Look, some alternate version of Aragorn's life." Karl followed the line of Dom's arm to see Viggo and Miranda out on the platform in front of the Golden Hall. Miranda was leaning back against Viggo, the wind whipping her hair back to mingle with strands of his wig.

"Keep looking at them," Dom continued quietly. "Our room back at the hotel is 323. It's a suite with a bed big enough for me to hold Orlando down while you fuck him." One of Dom's clever, long fingered, hands slid under Karl's armour, stroking at his lower back hard enough to be felt through the padded shirt. Karl couldn't really see Mir and Viggo any more and he really didn't care.

"God," Karl muttered, a little surprised at how quickly he got hard. Another quick touch and then Dom's hand was gone. And when Karl looked back a moment later, so was Dom.

_Well, I guess I know who the top in the relationship is,_ Karl thought, giving his horse one last gentle pet before he turned away and headed for his trailer, his hands already reaching for the buckles that held his armour in place.

* * *

Although it had really only been about four hours, it felt like a year had come and gone by the time Karl arrived at the door to room 323. He'd showered, pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed a quick bite to eat, and now he looked at the door, wondering why he was so hesitant about this. _Don't be so fucking daft,_ he told himself. _It's just a bit of a shag with a couple of good looking blokes who happen to be your friends._ Still, he swallowed hard before knocking on the door.

"Hey!" Orli said, pulling Karl into the room. "Good to see you," he added, wrapping his arms around Karl in a close embrace. When Orlando pulled away, he pressed a kiss to Karl's cheek. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were nervous."

"You don't know better," Karl replied with a wry little smile.

"What did Dom," Orlando began and then turned and yelled to the bedroom of the suite. "What'd you say to Karl, ya git?"

"Told him I'd hold you down while he fucked you," Dom said, coming to the door. His words went right to Karl's cock and Orli laughed.

"He seems to like that idea," Orli said, grinding his hips against Karl.

Remembering what they wanted -- a bit of rough -- Karl pulled Orli close, one hand sliding down to squeeze one firm ass cheek. "I like it a lot," he said.

"Mmmm," Orlando hummed, tilting his face up for a kiss. When Karl obliged, twisting his mouth so that his tongue pushed into Orli's mouth hard, Orlando hummed again, writhing in Karl's arms.

"Fucking gorgeous," Dom murmured from the doorway. They look good together, his Orlando and Karl, and he wanted to see more of them. "C'mon in here, there's a bed and everything."

"Pushy damn bastard," Orlando murmured, his words catching against Karl's slick lips.

"I'll show you pushy," Karl growled, and began backing Orlando up, aiming them both for the bedroom.

Relaxing a little, Orlando allowed himself to be pushed, grinning at Dom as they moved past him toward the bed. Once there Karl pushed until Orli was sitting on the bed, looking up at Karl with a smile. "This is gonna be so good," he said, holding Karl's gaze with his own as he reached for the bottom of his t-shirt.

Watching Orlando undress sitting down on the bed was better than watching a stripper go at it with full musical accompaniment. Perhaps it was that he knew he'd have have Orlando, or perhaps was just Orlando's almost casual grace that made it look so good. _He doesn't really know how he moves,_ Karl thought, knowing that Pete must have seen this when he cast Orlando for Legolas.

There were hands on Karl's clothes and he tensed before relaxing. "Jesus, Dom, do you sneak up on everyone?"

"Didn't have to sneak," Dom said, with a chuckle as he pulled Karl's shirt off. "Sala could have barged in here and done a haka and you'd have not noticed."

"Hey, I didn't say I'd do Sala too," Karl said, turning to grin at Dom. He was about to go on in the same vein when Orli slid off the bed and began undoing his jeans. Orli was fast and a moment later, Karl felt his warm breath.

"No shorts," Orlando said, pausing to lick his way from the base to the tip of Karl's erection. "I like that."

"And I like your mouth," Karl said, letting his voice drop into a low growl, as he slid his hands around Orlando's partially shaven head. As Orlando leaned in and got more serious, Karl was only dimly aware of Dom sliding his jeans all the way down and he only stepped out of them when Dom batted at his ankles.

Karl's cock was nice, thick and sturdy with a slight bend to the left. Orlando liked the way it fills his mouth, liked the way Karl's hands cradled his skull, firm, but not too forceful. He opened his mouth a little wider, sliding down and sucking harder.

"Isn't he good?" Dom whispered in Karl's ear, one hand resting on Karl's hip. "I still want to see you fuck him, but I wouldn't mind fucking you right into that mouth of his."

"We're not even in bed and you're trying to fucking kill me," Karl said, his voice breathless.

"We have yet to begin to kill you," Orlando said, his breath hot on Karl's slick cock. "Come to bed so we can do the job right." With that he moved back and up onto the bed. Sliding backwards, he looked over Karl's shoulder at Dom. "You really going to hold me down?"

"If he doesn't," Karl said, joining Orlando on the bed, "I will." Reminding himself that they were wanting rough and he was wanting to give it to them, he reached up, moving much more quickly than either of the other two expected. Grabbing Orlando's upper arm, he turned him face down on the bed with one smooth movement.

"Oh, yeah," Orlando said wriggling happily. Dom was a lot stronger than he looked, but he couldn't manhandle Orlando like this, and Orli was more than willing to squirm a lot more just to feel Karl pinning him down.

"Wriggly thing aren't you," Karl said, resting one hand on Orli's back in between his shoulder blades and pressing down a little. "What can't I do to you?" he suddenly asked, leaning over Orlando. "How rough's rough in your book?"

"Rough fucking," Orlando said, grinding against the firm mattress. He hummed a little in pleasure as Karl's other hand grabbed one of his hips and held him still. "Manhandling me like you are is brilliant. You want to bite, it's got to be Dom."

"Dom," Dom said, settling next to Orlando, "likes being bitten."

"Yeah?" Karl asked, letting go of Orli's hip to pull Dom closer. He went for Dom's mouth, biting at his lips before kissing him hard, tongue thrusting into Dom's mouth with rough urgency.

"Fuck," Orlando whispered, watching them over his shoulder. "Holy fuck." He'd never decided if the best thing about trysting with other people is the variety or the fun of watching Dom with someone else. _I win either way so I suppose it doesn't matter._

"So," Karl said, finally pulling away from the kiss and looking down at Orlando. "I can fuck you; I can manhandle you ... basically you're saying you want to be used, yeah?"

"Yeah," Orlando replied. "Exactly."

"If you strip," Karl said to Dom, "he can suck you while I fuck him."

Thinking that he might just ruin his clothes, Dom all but tore them off before scrambling up to sit at the head of the bed. They hadn't done it like this before and he looked down at Orlando, raising an eyebrow. "Please," Orlando murmured and Dom spread his legs out on either side of Orli's body.

"Lube and condoms there," Dom said to Karl, gesturing to the nightstand.

"Perfect," Karl said, reaching for the bottle of lube and taking up a condom. "Knees and elbows," he said, as he put the condom on before slicking up his fingers. He had to pause to watch as Orli squirmed up toward Dom's lap, amazed that Orli could be graceful even while on his knees and elbows.

"Yeah," Orlando said. "Brilliant," he added before settling into position, his head down between Dom's legs.

"God," Dom moaned as Orli's mouth moved slowly down over his cock. "Fuck him, Karl. Fuck his mouth down on me."

They could both hear the groan Dom's words caused Orli to utter and Karl could tell from Dom's expression that Dom could feel it as well. Grinning, he moved into position behind Orli, sliding one slick finger into Orli.

"Not made of glass," Orli said after raising his mouth from Dom's cock. Karl was being gentle, slowly working the finger in him, and Orli wanted more. Now. "Do it," he demanded before licking his way back down Dom's cock.

"Yeah," Dom said hoarsely. "Orli likes a good hard fucking."

Pushing a second finger into Orli a little more briskly, Karl could tell from the way that Orli pushed back, that he was more than ready. Tilting Orli's hips just so, he slowly slid his cock into the slick heat of Orlando's body. "Fuck, but you're tight," he groaned, his hands gripping Orli's hips tightly.

"Isn't he?" Dom asked, as his own hands moved to grip Orli's head tightly, long fingers sliding through the curly ridge of Orli's mohawk. "How do you like it then," he asked thickly. "How do you like being used by both of us?"

If Orlando had had the use of his mouth for something other than sucking cock, he'd have told Dom that "like" doesn't begin to describe how he felt about this. Since he couldn't, he just groaned loudly again, and shoved his hips back to meet Karl's slow thrusts. _Should have done this position long ago,_ he thought. _Why didn't we ever do this with Bean?_

Guessing that Orli wanted more, Karl happily obliged, fucking Orli harder as he watched Dom's hands move restlessly on Orlando's head. "Keep sucking him," he growled, his voice already unsteady. "Open your mouth wide and take him in."

That sounded good to Dom, and apparently to Orlando as well. Dom could feel Orli opening his mouth a little wider, and shortly he felt Orli's lips around the base of his cock. "Fuck yeah," he muttered, moving his hips carefully. "Bloody ... fucking ... hell, Orli!"

Knowing that Dom was about to come, Orlando shifted position a little and rested his hands on Dom's thighs as he drove his mouth down onto Dom's cock over and over again. As he felt the little tremor that usually preceded an orgasm, he took a deep breath just in time for Dom to push down on his head.

With a loud shout, Dom came, his hips bucking up as he buried his cock as deeply into Orlando's mouth and throat as he could. Orli's fingers tightening on Dom's thighs was just one more sensation that added to the orgasm and when it was finally over, Dom went limp, leaning back against the headboard and panting hard.

Dom was beautiful as he came, and Karl kept his eyes fixed on Dom's face, not wanting to miss a minute of it. He was fucking Orlando hard now, but that didn't seem to limit Orlando's ability to finish Dom off, and Karl had to admit to being impressed with Orli's skill.

"God," Orli gasped once his mouth was no longer full of Dom's cock. "God, yeah ... keep fucking me, Karl."

"Sit back," Dom told Karl. "Sit back and put him in your lap."

Understanding the position Dom wanted, Karl obliged, pulling Orlando up and back, groaning loudly as the change in position intensified the feeling of Orli's body around Karl's cock. "Good idea," he growled into Orli's ear as he thrust his hips up, fucking Orli as hard as he could in this position.

Before Orli could say anything coherent, Dom was in front of him, kissing him hard. _So good,_ Orlando thought. _God, so fucking good._ And then it got even better, as Dom lowered himself to the bed and took Orlando's cock in his mouth. As Orlando gave a ragged shout, Dom didn't bother with finesse; he just sucked hard as he shoved his mouth down over Orli's erection.

Whatever Dom was doing with his mouth was making Orlando thrash like a wild thing, and it was all Karl could do to keep up some sort of steady rhythm. And then it didn't matter; Karl looked over Orlando's shoulder to see Dom's head buried in Orlando's lap and it was enough to set him off. With a strangled yell, he came hard, fucking Orlando right into Dom's waiting mouth.

Orlando's hands went tight on Dom's shoulders and he shuddered as Karl's last thrust sent him over the edge, his cock straining in Dom's mouth as Dom worked to swallow all of Orli's come. It was so sinfully good that Orlando couldn't really hold himself up at all afterwards and he slumped back against Karl, breathing as if he'd just run across the plains of Rohan all day.

Still fairly breathless himself, Karl managed to keep hold of Orli and he nuzzled Orli's neck, licking at the flushed, damp skin and breathing in the smell of a well fucked man. "God," he said. "Just ... fuck."

"Uh huh," Orlando said, as Dom sat up. They traded an Orlando flavored kiss and then Dom was helping Orli move off Karl's lap. For a moment they were all a tangle of arms and legs, but once they got it all sorted out, they sprawled on the bed, Orlando in the middle.

"Thank you," Karl said, reaching across Orlando to squeeze Dom's shoulder as he kissed the back of Orli's neck. "Both of you."

Orlando and Dom shared a glance and then they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Karl demanded.

"It's nice of you to thank us," Dom explained, grinning at Karl as Karl looked at him over Orli's shoulder. "But we're far from done here. It's only Friday night and none of us have to be anywhere."

"We're not done killing you," Orli said.

"Far be it for me to complain," Karl replied, moving a little closer to Orlando. "I'll die a happy man."

End

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashababy/profile)[**slashababy**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashababy/) (2004) fic for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/). She requested _the pairing hs, ku, ob, dm in a story which has 'No rape or death fic or anything wildly OOC.'_ I sort of figured she was looking for either all or a combination of those characters, and although I tried, I never did find a voice for Harry. Special thanks to [](http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile)[**helens78**](http://helens78.livejournal.com/) and [](http://padawanhilary.livejournal.com/profile)[**padawanhilary**](http://padawanhilary.livejournal.com/) for last minute betas. *hugs both muchly*


End file.
